Enamorada del enemigo
by marleny.reyesvaldez
Summary: todos tenemos una infancia que recordamos sea buena o mala, incuso temos un poco de todo mometos felices y triste pero la pretagonista de esta historia paso lo por cuando era niña y ahora nueve años adelante no dejaria que la historia se repitiera, y es que al irse a la edad de diez años y ahora quetenia diecinueve tendria que volver a donde a prendia que la familia uno la escoje d


Enamorada del enemigo pero de cual

Mi Historia

Las horas transcurrían lentamente era una noche fría y las copas de los arboles se mecían con el viento, todos esperaban el nacimiento del aquel bebe, su padre seguro de que aquella criatura seria niño su primogénito, tan convencido estaba que no realizo los estudios consencientes para averiguarlo.

Luego de unas desesperantes horas de espera los doctores encercados de aquel parto tan complicado salieron y con rostro de tristeza solo para dar la noticia que arruinaría la ilusión de aquel hombre, las palabras salieron sin ninguna prisa.

-su esposa a fallecido en el parto.

Y aun así aquel dolido hombre tenía la esperanza de que su hijo varón allá salido con bien, este hombre al escuchar las palabras de aquel medico se alegro pero mientas el doctor terminaba la oración, el rostro de aquel hombre que ya había perdido a su esposa minutos antes se volvió frio y distante, aquel niño no era varón como él creía si no una preciosa niña de ojos como la luna y cabello azulado y para aquel hombre en ese mismo instante los dos seres más importante para el murieron su amada esposa y su hijo que en su imaginación había creado.

Pasaron dos años desde aquel entonces y aquella niña de mirada como la luna creció sana y fuerte, pero con un enorme trauma por culpa de su padre, aquella niña retraída, de carácter dulce y vergonzoso, era respetuosa y callada tanto que pareciera que en esa enorme casa nunca hubiera un infante, su padre frio y distante nunca le vio sonreír para ella mientras que para su nueva novia diez años menor que él las sonrisas desbordaban y no duro mucho para que la novia se convirtiera en esposa y a la edad de cuatro años de aquella niña, aquel hombre tuvo su segunda hija y a pesar de que fue niña su padre se mostro muy emocionado con aquel nacimiento, a los ojos de su padre ella no existía mientras que aquella niña recién nacida era su todo ese día se realizo una gran fiesta in vitaron a todo el mundo y por primera vez en su joven vida ella llevo un vestido, era precioso de un color azul cielo con unas bonitas zapatillas nada parecía real su padre por primera vez no la ocultaba y podía lucir aquel vestido delante de muchas personas, pero ella nunca imagino que en esa fiesta conocería a las personas que convertirían su vida en un infierno su primo y dos chicos todos mayor que ella, dos solo llevándole tres años y el mayor seis, los dos menores se mostraron tan emocionados con ella siempre llevándola a todas partes y sacándola a bailar a mitad de la fiesta todo cambio su primo la había sacado a bailar y cuando la pieza termino la llevo afuera, cuando iban caminando su primo se retraso y le dijo que ella siguiera ya estaba un poco adelantada y cuando voltio para decirle algo a su primo unas bolsas de un liquido rojo carmesí cayeron sobre ella manchando así todo aquel precioso vestido ella salió llorando a donde su tío y padre al llegar allí la miraron con desprecio y odio aquel que ella llamaba padre la mando a sacar de la fiesta y esa fue la primera travesura de aquellos dos niños.

A la edad de 5 años aquellos dos niños la emboscaron en la escalera y su querido primo le deposito una goma de mascar en su hermoso cabello azulado, tanto fue su coraje que no pudo reaccionar a lo que hiso, así que su primo fue a parar escaleras abajo y con una fractura, no podía creerlo ella no era así pero al ver la cara de satisfacción del otro niño comprendió que ese era su plan desde un principio y por su puesto su padre no la escucho así que la castigaron un mes en confinamiento, esas fueron las pequeñas travesuras de dos niños de ocho años.

Claro que si su vida era todo un desastre, pero ella solo era una niña y amaba a su familia disfuncional, aun que su madrastra ni la miraba, su padre la ignorara, su tío actuara como si no fuera de la familia y su primo la única persona que le ponía atención le asía la vida imposible, a pesar de todo eso nunca los odio al contrario trataba de ser mejor para que ellos la notaran, a pesar de ir un año adelantada en la escuela, siempre sacar diez y ser una excelente deportista nadie de su familia la reconocía; a la edad de diez años su escuela le daría un reconocimiento como estudiante meritorio, estaba feliz su padre se daría cuenta lo buena que era y por fin seria aceptada como parte de la familia, Pero ese día ella no esperaba lo que sucedió, ella se ilusiono y quedo devastada cuando nadie asistió a su reconocimiento, al llegar a la casa con trofeo en una mano vio que estaban celebrando y nueva mente sus esperanza surgieron, entro corriendo para llevarse la no muy grata sorpresa de que todo aquello no era por ella si no por su hermana menor, su padre no dudo en celebrar una gran fiesta a su hermana solo porque había entrado a karate y como siempre se habían olvidado de que ella también era hija del, sus lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sin color y una idea cruzo por su cabeza, espero que la noche cállese y que todos durmiesen, alisto una pequeña mochila y a escondida salió de aquella enorme y lujosa casa pero no antes de dejar una nota diciendo que no la buscaran que se iría muy lejos, camino por un tiempo pero nunca paso por su cabeza a donde iría se sentó en una banca de un parque y pensó a donde ir, al final fue a la casa de una de sus amigas del colegio toco y nadie respondió y cuando ya se decidió a marchase la puerta fue abierta dejando así ver la madre de su amiga, más duro ella en entrar a aquella casa que aquella señora llamar a su padre; no paso mucho tiempo cuando su padre llego notándose a si muy preocupado pidió disculpas sinceramente y se dirigieron a la casa, aun sabiendo que la castigarían se sentía feliz porque por primera vez su padre se mostro preocupado, pero al llegar a la casa se dio cuenta que todo lo que su padre demostró minutos atrás fue pura actuación, la escapada de aquella niña fue la excusa perfecta de la esposa del padre para deshacerse de ella, la noche paso lenta al igual que la madrugada y cuando el ya hubo salido por completo aquella niña de solo diez años de edad iba directo al aeropuerto para coger un vuelo que la llevaría muy lejos de de todo lo que alguna vez fue su casa, y solo por esta vez en ella no escatimaron gastos pues el avión que abordaría minutos adelante la llevaría a un internado en parís.

Luego de nueve años transcurridos su padre le había mandado una carta diciéndole que su hermana cumplía sus quince años y deseaba que estuviera presente en tal acontecimiento. Su padre tan formal como siempre sin ningún rastro de cariño tanto que ella podía jurar que su hermana rogo que la trajera de vuelta y el no pudo negarle nada a su hija preferida. Pero ella a pesar de que ya no era la niña obediente que se fue, ella volverá solo para poder vengarse de los que tanto daño le hicieron en su niñez, así que querido diario estas son las últimas palabras que te escribo porque ahora comienza una nueva historia, la nueva Hinata Hyuga llega a su vieja ciudad.

Continuara….

Temores Revividos y Recuerdos Olvidados

Caminaba a pasos seguro en todo el aeropuerto, su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y sus hermosos ojos cubiertos con unas preciosas gafas Gucci, toda ella vestida de ropa de marcas reconocidas todo hombre que la miraba incluso algunas mujeres quedaba atrapado en su perfecto y curvilíneo cuerpo, su equipaje cargado por un ayudante del mismo aeropuerto, de tubo su andar al ver un pequeño cartel con su nombre y pudo ver que aquel hombre que alzaba aquel cartel no lo conocía, su padre mando a recogerla a un extraño y eso no la sorprendió de nada camino a la dirección donde estaba ubicado aquel hombre. Hyuga Hinata, ella se retiro las gafas y le respondió tu qué crees el hombre sin pensarlo mucho le abrió la puerta aquella limosina tan ostentosa y lujosa, luego de dejarla dentro de esta se encamino a guardar todo el equipaje de aquella heredera Hyuga, así como tan pronto termino de guardar todo se encaminaron rumbo a la casa de su infancia.

Al llegar observo la gran casa que se alzaba ante ella y pensó cuantas veces de pequeña dudo al entrar en esa casa, cuanto veces lloro sola en su habitación, cuantas veces se arrodillo y pidió con todo corazón que su padre la quisiera, pero esa era la vieja Hinata, porque esta nueva y mejorada ya no lloraba, no dudaba y mucho menos le importaba lo que su padre pensara; esta Hinata es decidida y temeraria, esta Hinata ríe a carcajadas y grita si no la escuchan, esta se lanza y consigue lo que quiere. Como aquellas gafas que tiene puestas, quien pensaría que aquellas caras gafas son robadas y por esta razón son sus gafas favoritas Fue la primera vez que robaba algo y no porque lo necesitara, no, solo que esas gafas le recuerda el día que decidió cambiar, ella rio a sus adentros por el recuerdo; el carro se detuvo e inmediato le fue abierta la puerta


End file.
